1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to image acquisition. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to scanning beam image acquisition devices.
2. Background Information
Scanning beam image acquisition devices are known in the arts. One type of scanning beam image acquisition device is a scanning fiber endoscope. Images may be acquired with the scanning beam image acquisition devices both while they are moving and while they are still. The same frame rate and number of lines of image resolution may be used to acquire images both while they are moving and while they are still. However the inventors recognize that there are certain drawbacks with this approach.